Choices and Decisions
by Weathergirl427
Summary: What if Tris didn't kill Will? What if he didn't actually die? Will and Tori are look for Christina. One-shot. Could turn into somwthing if I have many readers who want it.


Switching from Erudite to Dauntless was a choice I made and now I have to deal with the consequences. Don't get me wrong, I love being dauntless. But, I feel like if I had stayed in erudite, I could have been more beneficial to this war- or whatever it is.

While I was in the simulation, Tris shot me with a gun and thought she killed me, but she didn't. All of the Dauntless soldiers being controlled by the simulation can't die while in the simulation. The shot knocks us out for a few hours. But, then we are alive again. We still have to wound and everything, but we don't die.

We can kill others though. I killed her mother. Tris's mother. And I didn't even know it. I was in that simulation and couldn't make choices myself. The computers were controlling me.

I haven't seen Tris since this war started and can only wonder if she is safe. She is the best Dauntless in our group, but that only goes so far. Did I kill her? I have no memory of killing her, but I don't remember everything either. Maybe someone else killed her? I don't know. I have to stop worrying though.

Right now, we are in the Dauntless compound. All of the Dauntless left. Once the simulation was stopped, we came back here and someone gave us another shot to override the simulation serum. I need to get to the Erudite headquarters. I can do more there. Maybe if I take the training the Dauntless have given me and the knowledge the Erudite gave me, I can do something about this screwed up world we live in.

Where's Christina? If she was under the simulation then she couldn't have died, but she isn't back at the compound with the rest of us. I've looked. What if she wasn't under the simulation and actually died? I know Tris wasn't, and I probably killed her. What if I killed Christina?

What have the Dauntless trained me to do? Not worry about the people I love, but to fight for them. And, even if they did die, make their death worth it. Keep fighting. So, that's what I am going to do.

I enlist the help of Tori and we make our way to the exit. Once, we get outside, we both take a minute to make a game plan. Then, we run to catch the train.

I jump in the train with ease and then turn to help Tori inside. "Why wasn't Tris under the simulation with the rest of us?" I ask Tori, knowing she has the answers. I saw Tris and Tori talking a few times.

"She…" Tori starts, "She is…divergent." she tells me.

"Divergent? What's that?" I ask- I have a feeling Tori knows the answers to this too.

"It means she is special. Most of the simulations don't affect her the same way." She explains. The wind picks up as the train gains speed.

"Is that why she was first?" I question.

"I don't know." she replies.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I was mad now. Not that Tris was first. We both were in the top ten. But, that it wasn't equal. It was easier for her.

Tori spoke, "Tris was just the same in the first phase. The second phase though, she was different. She still went through the simulations, but they were different for her. She manipulated it and got out faster. She knew she had to slow her heart rate. It was like the third phase for you."

"So, it was easy for her? She went through all the training easier than the rest of us." I asked again. I knew I was asking a lot of questions, but I needed answers if I was going to help.

"No, it was actually harder. If the people in power knew about her, she would be killed. It happened to…" she trailed off. "My brother." She whispered. I barely heard her even though I was sitting next to her because of the noise of the train.

"I'm sorry." I said and immediately felt horrible for demanding answers. She was practically crying.

"It's fine." Tori said- strong again, "It wasn't easier at all. She had to hide herself from the officials. She had to fake things and pretend to do things to ensure her life. It definitely wasn't easy."

We were reaching the Erudite headquarters. The train didn't slow as we jumped off, landing in a field behind the building. I helped Tori to her feet and then we were on our way.

The main entrance wasn't guarded, which surprised me. But, we still didn't go in there. Another thing I've learned being in Dauntless, if something really surprises you- like the main door being unguarded- then it's probably a trap. It probably is guarded, you just can't see it. We went around to a side door, it wasn't guarded, but that didn't surprise me. For a smart group of people, they are pretty dumb. Erudite rely on assumption. Most of the them were in on this war. It's just the transfers that aren't. So, most people who aren't in on this war wouldn't know about this side entrance unless they were originally Erudite.

I walked into a side hallway, Tori following behind. I heard screaming from the other end of the hallway and immediately went towards it. I didn't run, because that would look suspicious. I had thought to change into the shirt I was wearing on Choosing Day. Tori had bought a blue shirt too. We looked like we belonged, kinda. Tori and I had tattoos showing, but nothing major. You would have to look to see them.

We reached to other end of the hall and opened a door on our right. What I saw shocked me. Twenty Dauntless were chained to the wall, including Christina. They were being tortured. I saw the torturer in the middle of the room with a whip in his hand. He was an Erudite.

I was glad Christina hadn't died, but this was almost worse. She had gashes all over her.

I took the main guy while Tori started getting people out of the chains. I ripped the keys from his belt loop and tossed them to her. He got in a few good punches, but I did too. You could tell he was originally Dauntless, but not training had weakened him. My fist connected with his nose and he stumbled backwards. I took the chance and jumped on his back tackling him from behind. I strangled him with one arm while hitting him in the stomach with the other. I used my feet to kick him in the groin and he went down quickly.

Once he was on the ground, I easily broke both his arms- another thing they taught us in training- and Tori helped me chain him to the wall like Christina was.

The Dauntless that were being held in that room were waiting outside the side door for us. We were able to get out of the building without anybody being alerted, but it won't stay that way for long.


End file.
